Intervertebral implants are employed generally after the removal of an intervertebral disc in order to stabilize the space between the vertebrae.
An intervertebral implant is described in EP 0 977 529 B1. The implant is shaped essentially like a rectangular parallelepiped and comprises two side walls, one front wall, and one back wall. The bottom surface and the top surface are open. The hollow space of the intervertebral implant enclosed by the four walls contains at least one movable element with a surface facing towards the top surface or bottom surface, and one adjustment element that is supported in the front wall and back wall, allowing the movable element to be moved back and forth between a first position, in which its surface does not protrude beyond the top surface or bottom surface, and a second position, in which its surface protrudes beyond the top surface or bottom surface. This movement between the first and second positions allows for the final height of the intervertebral implant to be adjustable.
Moreover, a curved intervertebral implant resembling the shape of a banana and made as one part also is known. However, this known intervertebral implant is not height-adjustable.
Thus, a height-adjustable intervertebral implant remains desirable. The implant should also be particularly well-suited for the use in minimally-invasive applications.